En El Amor Y En La Guerra
by David Albrecht Ivaylov
Summary: Lincoln es un joven muchacho de principios de siglo XX en la ciudad de Royal Woods, un dia se topa con Ronnie Anne, que hara que el se enamore a primera vista, ellos se harán grandes amigos, aunque Lincoln siente algo mas por ella. Pero el futuro sera muy oscuro y cruel cuando el decida enlistarse en el ejercito y combatir en la Primera Guerra Mundial, separandose de ella.
1. Capítulo 1: El día que te conocí.

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Marzo de 1914**.

Royal Woods era una ciudad en vias de desarrollo en el estado de Michigan en los Estados Unidos de America a principios del siglo XX.

Esta ciudad era el hogar de la familia Loud, una familia conformada por los señores Lynn y Rita Loud, una pareja de esposos y sus 11 hijos, 10 chicas y un chico, algo muy llamativo a pesar de la epoca.

Entre los integrantes de esta familia destacaba el joven Lincoln Loud, de 16 años, unico hijo varón de la familia y el cual tambien era el hijo mas activo de la familia, ayudando a sus padres y hermanas en lo que necesitasen, en pocas palabras, "el hijo que toda familia quisiera tener".

El joven Lincoln tuvo que dejar sus estudios a temprana edad para poder ayudar a sus padres con los gastos del hogar, entre sus trabajos se encontraban el hacer mandados a los vecinos en la tarde, nunca imagino que su trabajo haria que una calurosa tarde de Marzo se topara con una persona que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Lincoln se encontraba en su bicicleta a toda velocidad a traves de la avenida principal de la ciudad realizando un encargo de pan por parte de su vecino, encargo por el cual esperaba recibir una buena paga. Lincoln estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que iba a toda velocidad directamente hacia una chica que estaba cruzando la calle.

Cuidado!!-gritó Lincoln mientras frenaba de golpe la bicicleta, el frenar tan deprisa hizo que Lincoln saliera volando y cayera sobre la chica.

Ahhh!!-gritaron ambos, Lincoln cayó sobre ella y ambos terminarón en el suelo.

Auch- dijo el-ay perdon señorita no era mi int...- no terminó la frase ya que se dió cuenta de que estaba sobre la chica.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, Lincoln al ver a esa chica a los ojos tuvo una extraña sensación, esa chica habia despertado algo que Lincoln nunca habia sentido, quiza era algo en ella o solo era el hecho de estar tan cerca.

Amm, podrias quitarteme de encima?- dijo la chica al ver a Lincoln.

Ehh? Ah si, de veras lo siento-dijo Lincoln levantandose y luego ayudandola a levantarse.

Descuida-dijo ella mirandolo despreocupada- los accidentes pasan.

Pero aun asi no estuve atento señorita -dijo el apenado- pude haberla lastimado.

Pero no lo hiciste-dijo ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa- ademas tambien fue mi culpa al no fijarme antes de cruzar.

Bueno, aun asi quisiera disculparme e invitarla a almorzar para compensarlo-dijo lincoln con un leve sonrojo- claro, si usted acepta.

Me encantaria, pero aun no se tu nombre- dijo ella mirando a Lincoln.

Me llamo Lincoln Loud-dijo el haciendole una leve reverencia- y usted es?

No nombre es Ronalda Anne Santiago- respondió ella - soy nueva en la ciudad, mi familia y yo venimos desde muy lejos.

Vaya, que interesante, te importaria que hablasemos mas en el cafe de aquella esquina?- preguntó Lincoln apuntando hacia el lugar.

**Minutos despues.**

Lincoln y Ronnie habian pasado ya un buen rato platicando acerca de ellos y de sus familias, ella le conto de como su familia tuvo que dejar Mexico debido a la guerra revolucionaria y como llegaron a Royal Woods para hacer una nueva vida.

A su vez Lincoln le conto a ella acerca de como tuvo el que dejar sus estudios para ayudar a sus padres y como era vivir con sus diez hermanas.

Jajaja, si que me has sorprendido Lincoln- dijo Ronnie mientras toma un poco de cafe- tus hermanas deben de ser muy afortunadas de tenerte.

Jajaja, si- dijo Lincoln, ligeramente sonrojado- que bien que piensas eso.

Lincoln volvio a sentir esa sensación que le producia Ronnie, un sentimiento que hacia que su corazón latiera mas fuerte al estar cerca de ella.

Que me esta pasando?- penso el sonrojado-cuando la veo me siento raro, no se si sea por ese cabello, o esa sonrisa, O ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS, Rayos, en qué estoy pensando?

Ehh, Lincoln estas bien?- dijo ella moviendo una mano frente a su cara- te noto muy pensativo.

Eh? Ah si, No es nada disculpame- respondió Lincoln regresando a la realidad- creo que ya tengo que irme, se me olvido que tengo un encargo por el cual me pagaran.

Oh, esta bien- dijo ella con tono triste-fue un gusto conocerte Lincoln.

Igualmente Ronnie- dijo el mientras ella le daba una hoja de papel doblada- que es esto?

Es mi dirección- dijo ella ruborizada- si quieres puedes ir y podriamos platicar un poco mas.

Me encantaria!!- dijo el mientras se despedia de ella con un abrazo- nos vemos pronto Ronnie-Ambos de despidieron y continuaron su camino.

**Varios minutos después.**

Lincoln completó finalmente su encargo y pidio disculpas a su vecino por la demora, el hombre lo entendendio y le pago. Despues de eso Lincoln se dirigio a su casa justo a tiempo para la cena, al llegar a casa fue recibido por sus padres y hermanas los cuales estaban preocupados por la demora de Lincoln en su trabajo, el los tranquilizo a todos y se sentaron a cenar.

Que tal te fue padre?- preguntó Lori, la hermana mayor de 23 años.

Ya sabes hija- dijo el señor Lynn- la misma rutina aburrida de un contador publico.

Y a ti madre?- preguntó.

Ya sabes- dijo Rita- el consultorio no es el lugar mas divertido que digamos.

Ohh-dijo Lori, luego volteando a ver a su hermano- y a ti Lincoln?

Hoy ha sido un gran dia- dijo el con una gran sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojado.

Luego de la cena la familia entera se dispuso a descansar, cada miembro se retiro a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, entre ellos Lincoln, aunque el aun seguia pensando en todo lo que habia pasado en aquel dia, en que conocio a Ronnie Anne, pero mas importante aun, que ella habia despertado algo en Lincoln, algo que ninguna chica le habia hecho sentir jamas.

Ronnie...-dijo el mientras se acostaba a dormir- que linda es, espero volverla a ver pronto- mirando la hoja de papel con su dirección.

Que pasara entre Lincoln y Ronnie?

Que les deparara el futuro?

Esta historia acaba de comenzar.

**Nota: este ha sido mi primer fanfic, se que quiza no haya sido el mejor inicio, pero espero sorprenderlos mas adelante.**

**Pd: acepto criticas constructivas**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una amistad duradera

**Casa Loud, amanecer del dia siguiente, Marzo de 1914.**

El amanecer de un nuevo dia comenzaba para Lincoln, y con el, otro dia de encargos.

Lincoln tuvo una buena noche de descanso, con lo cual tenia la energia suficiente para sus actividades del dia, pero habia algo en lo que estaba pensando desde la noche anterior: Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie...-pensó Lincoln-tendre tiempo para visitarla hoy?

Ronnie Anne, la chica que habia conocido el dia anterior y con la cual se habia llevado bien a pesar de las circunstancias, ella tambien le habia dado la dirección de su casa, lo que le resulto algo extraño a Lincoln, porque una chica le daria su dirección a un chico que apenas habia conocido?

Despues de pensar estó se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, su vestimenta cotidiana consistia en una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de tirantes color cafe claro y una boina del mismo color.

Inmediatamente se dirigió al comedor para el desayuno, esperando no haber hecho esperar a su familia.

Buenos dias-dijo el a sus hermanas y padres que ya estaban sentados en el comedor.

Buenos dias Lincoln- dijeron sus padres y hermanas al unisono- sientate, tu comida se esta enfriando-dijo la señora Rita mirando a su hijo.

Se ve delicioso, muchas gracias madre- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Tienes planes para hoy despues del trabajo hermano?- dijo la hermana mayor Lori. Lincoln en ese momento recordó que planeaba ir a visitar a Ronnie Anne.

Si, lo siento Lori- dijo el- voy a estar ocupado el dia entero, probablemento vuelva para la cena.

Oh, esta bien- dijo ella- a proposito, en qué estaras ocupado?- dijo ella con una mirada pícara.

Amm...ya sabes, cosas de jovenes jaja- dijo Lincoln desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo- bueno familia creo que ya me tengo que ir, les deseo suerte en su dia- dijo el mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Cuidate hijo- dijo El señor Lynn- esfuerzate pero no demasiado.

Claro padre- dice Lincoln antes de salir por la puerta, subirse a su bicicleta y comenzar sus encargos.

**Varias horas despues.**

Lincoln por fin habia terminado con todos sus encargos y habia recibido su paga por ello, ahora solo le faltaba una cosa por hacer.

Bien, creo que es aqui- dijo el mientras miraba el papel que Ronnie el dia anterior, despues miró a la casa que tenia frente a el. La casa, de color blanco, no era mas grande que la suya, pero se veia acogedora y bien decorada.

Deberia tocar?-pensó el-que tal si ella me dió una dirección falsa, o algo por el estilo?, no creo que ella me haya hecho eso.

Lincoln, con un poco de preocupación se dispusó a tocar la puerta. Pasarón un par de minutos hasta que le abrió la puerta un muchacho unos cuantos años mas grande que el, iba vestido con una camisa gris a cuadros y unos pantalones de tirantes grises.

Se te ofrece algo amigo?- dijo el muchacho mientras miraba a Lincoln con una mirada seria y los brazos cruzados.

Bu, buenas tardes- dijo Lincoln algo nervioso mientras se quitaba si boina, dejando al descubierto su cabello blanco- aqui vive Ronnie Anne Santiago?.

Quien la busca?- preguntó el muchacho.

Lincoln Loud- dijo el - soy un amigo suyo.

Ah si?- le dijo el muchacho con una ceja levantada- desde cuando?

De, desde ayer- dijo Lincoln mas nervioso que nunca- se encuentra ella?

Espera aqui, ire a llamarla- dijo el muchacho antes de cerrar la puerta.

Varios minutos despues.

Lincoln, despues de haber esperado unos minutos escuchó como la puerta se abrió, y de ella salió Ronnie Anne, la cual llevaba un vestido de color morado y su cabello recogido, igual que el dia anterior, cuando Lincoln y ella se conocieron.

Hola- dijo ella mientras lo miraba- asi que viniste?

S,si- dijo el algo sonrojado- no iba a dejarte plantada por supuesto, te prometí que seguiriamos hablando.

Ajam- dijo el muchacho fingiendo toser.

Oh, casi lo olvido- dijo Ronnie- Lincoln, el es mi hermano Roberto, pero puedes llamarlo Bobby si quieres.

Encantado Roberto- dijo Lincoln acercandole la mano.

Igualmente- dijo el estrechandole la mano, aun con su mirada seria- mi hermana me conto todo.

Todo?-dijo Lincoln algo nervioso,recordando lo del dia anterior.

Si, me dijo como casi la atropellas y que caiste encima de ella- le dijo Roberto con un tono algo amenazante, lo que hizo que Lincoln retrocediera un poco.

No seas asi hermano- le Dijo Ronnie- fue un accidente, ademas el ya me pidió disculpas, verdad Lincoln?

Si- dijo el- incluso la invite a almorzar mientras platicabamos sobre nosotros.

Bueno, creo que esta bien- dijo Roberto- que tal si pasamos adentro y me cuentas mas?

Si!!- dicen Lincoln y Ronnie al unisono.

**Un par de horas despues.**

Lincoln, Ronnie y Roberto habian estado sentados en el sofa de la sala hablando durante un par de horas sobre ellos, sus gustos y algunas cosas mas.

Roberto, a pesar de no confiar en Lincoln al principio, pronto comenzó a aceptarlo. Cuando miraba a Lincoln y a Ronnie conversar, el solo podia ver que ella se veia mas feliz desde que estaba con el, luego comprendio por que, Lincoln era lo que Ronnie necesitaba en su vida, un amigo.

Desde que habian dejado Mexico, Roberto miraba que su hermana menor estaba con un animo muy bajo, y el no lograba hacerla sentir bien.

Asi que aceptó a Lincoln como amigo de Ronnie y tambien amigo suyo, ya que le agradaba la actitud de aquel muchacho.

Bueno, fue un gusto haber hablado con ustedes- dijo Lincoln levantandose del sofa y acercandose a la puerta- pero me tengo que retirar, le prometí a mi padre que estaria en casa antes de la cena.

Oh- dijo Ronnie con un tono triste- esta bien.

Oye, no estes triste si?- le dijo Lincoln mirandola a los ojos- que tal si mañana salimos de paseo por la ciudad?

Me encantaria!-dijo ella con tono alegre.

Nos vemos mañana-dijo Lincoln despidiendose de los hermanos Santiago y subiendose a su bicicleta.

Hasta mañana Lincoln- dijo Ronnie mientras lo miraba alejarse por el camino.

**Varios minutos despues, Casa Loud.**

Lincoln habia cumplido su promesa, luego de la cena se despidio de sus padres y hermanas y se retiró a su habitación para descansar.

Ya en su habitación, se pusó a pensar en el maravilloso dia que habia tenido con Ronnie y su hermano, como ellos se habian divertido tanto hablando, pero sobre todo, cuando miró de nuevo a Ronnie sintió lo mismo que cuando la conoció, una extraña sensación que hacia que su corazón latiera con mas fuerza al estar cerca de ella.

De pronto escuchó como tocan la puerta.

Quien es?- preguntó Lincoln.

Soy yo, Lisa- dijó la voz detras de la puerta.

Puedes Pasar- dijo Lincoln- que se te ofrece hermana?

Te sientes bien hermano?- pregunto la niña de 10 años, una niña que destacaba en la familia por su gran inteligencia y excelente promedio de notas- te noté algo extraño durante la cena.

Estoy bien hermanita- dijo el- no es nada.

Es por una chica verdad?- dijo ella con la mirada seria.

Hermana estas empezando a asustarme- dijo Lincoln completamente asombrado.

Así que es eso- dijo ella-creo que ya se lo que te pasa.

Ah si?- dijo el pensativo- y según tú qué es lo que me pasa?

Estas enamorado- dijo Lisa aun con su mirada seria.

**Nota: tratare de actualizar el fanfic seguido, asi que espero no dejarlos esperando.****Pd: sigo aceptando criticas constructivas.**


End file.
